A New life Together
by mickeyluv12
Summary: The Titans have finally returned from Tokyo and Robin and Starfire have just began dating. See the surprises that come their way and an unexpected enemy comes back to their lives and tries to steal there happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was finally over all the drama that happened during Tokyo was finally over, and the Titans were finally heading home. But first they had to pack.

"Aw man cant we stay for another week robin? I mean come on this only happens a once in a lifetime, and I still didn't that that tour ", whined Beastboy.

"No, Beastboy we have a job to do, we can't leave the city unprotected and besides we been here long enough" , said Robin sternly.

"Awh your no fun , work work work that all you think about" Beast boy said, and suddenly he had an idea , and turned towards Starfire " time for plan B" he said. " Ooooohhhh Sssstttaaarrffirrree" He said loudly.

She turned towards beastboy and wondered "Yes Beastboy what is that you require?" "Well I was hoping you could convince you boyfriend over here that we should stay longer … I mean it would mean that you get more alone time with him wouldn't you like that?" he said cunningly

"Umm… well I would but I do feel 'sick of the home' and….." she was saying but got interupted by robin as he slides next to her "Don't worry Star we will be home soon…. And besides Beastboy I already told you know now why don't you go get your stuff ready because we leaving in an hour," he said.

And Beastboy left the room grumpy because he knew vacation time was coming to an end. Now that he left Robin looks over at Star and sees her staring back at him. Were finally alone, he thought. With that in mind he reached for her and pulled her close to his body before planting a kiss on her lips .

"Mmmm" moaned star, and pulled back "Robin I truly will miss this place it has so many wonderful memories of our time here" she sighed. " I know star but just think that once were back we will make more memories just you and me … oh and the team of course" he stuttered. She giggled thinking _its cute when he does that, oh im so lucky that I have a wonderful boyfriend hehehe _. "Hey Star what are you thinking about?" Robin asks, suddenly she goes all red in the face "Nnnnothing" she stutters. _Man I so lucky that I have her in my life now well I mean as a girlfriend she is truly amazing I don't really deserve her_ Robin thinks. "Anyway star I have a question to ask?" "Yes Robin?" she says. "well I was hoping that oncewe get back to Jump City that we could go on a date or something ?" he sheepily says while rubbing the back of his neck.

Starfire ran into his arms again and says " Why Robin I would love to do the dating with you back home, but you really didn't have to I know you would want to catch up on work" she says but is interrupted by robin again "nonsense star I always have time for you beside were dating now and I would appreciate it if you would do me the honor of going out with me" "Of course boyfriend Robin, I would gladly go on this date with you" she said leaning in to give him a kiss but were interrupted by the rest of the team that walked into the room.

"Yo Robin, would you stop with the gushy stuff come on were ready to go" said Cyborg. "Yeah can we please hurry up I would like to go" said Raven. "Fine lets go titans" siad Robin. But not berfore turning back to his girlfriend and giving her an unexpected kiss on the lips he leaned down and said "to finish what we started earlier " he said while she blushed. He grabbed her hand and heading over to the T-Ship where the rest of the team was already in their positions . Robin and Starfire climbed on and the T-Ship took off Heading towards Jump City were an unexpected surprise would affect them soon…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once they reached the outskirts of the city, they could see that the city is running smoothly and that their replacements have been keep up with their job. Soon they arrived at the top of titans tower , already unloading their stuff from the T-Ship. Running to greet them was the Titans East.

"Welcome home guys how was Tokyo?" Bumblebee said

"It was awesome we fought monsters, got chased by cooks and fans, escaped the police, oh and even Robin got sent to…" BeastBoy babbled but was interrupted by Robin.

"Beastboy enough …. why don't you just take your stuff inside im sure they really don't want to hear this right now…. Oh and were having a meeting to see what has been going on in our absence" he said.

"But I wanted to hear what you did Robin I mean surely you wouldn't have done nothing wrong…." Speedy insisted.

"Robin did nothing wrong he just got framed for killing someone when in actual it was just…" Raven said.

"ROBIN YOU KILLED SOMEONE…WOOOOOAAAHHHH did he piss you off that much" Speedy exclaimed.

"Oh shut up Speedy didn't you hear Raven she said he did nothing wrong and just got framed that's all anyway Robin … Robin hey where did he go? Said Aqualad.

By the time the agreement was over both team realized that Robin was not on the roof any more.

"Oh maybe his is angry, I shall attempt to cheer him up I will see you later for the meeting" and with that Starfire flew down the stairs in attempt to find her boyfriend.

"Why does she care what is wrong with him" insisted Speedy.

"Speedy just quit it will you obviously they care about each other I mean seriously when are those to going to finally realize that their in love with eachother!" BumbleBee said.

Little did she and the rest of her team how right they where about the couple.

Meanwhile

Robin was in his room trying to get work done like usually figuring out what better tactics they can use during battle and catching up on paperwork. Then suddenly someone knocked on his door , knowing perfectly well who it was, his beloved Starfire.

"Come in Star" he sighed

"Robin why did you leave suddenly surely your not angry with them are you?" she questioned.

"Of course not, I just needed some time to myself and catch up on things" he said.

"well thank goodness , but Robin if you need to catch up then I shall leave you to it and see you later…" she said but interrupted by Robin.

"No star you can stay I been meaning to get some alone time with you come here" he insisted

Starfire walked up to him and sat down on the edge of the bead where he was sitting. Ne pulled her closer and hugged like his life depended on it. She equally returned it and kissed his cheek and put her head on his shoulder.

"I missed times like these with you Star I wish I could stay with you in my arms forever" he sighed

"I understand the feeling I feel safe in your arms too, the way they comfort me and whenever im in them I feel protected and nothing can harm me" she said dreamily.

"Hey Star about that date do you feel like going after the meeting" Robin asked

"Why I would love to, where are we going again" she questioned.

"Ah, ah ,ah your not getting out of me that easily, you will just have to wait and see" he smiled.

"Mmph, no fair, but fine I shall wait and see" she answered.

Robin brought her face close to his and kissed her with all the passion he could find, and she equally did the same. When they ended it they gazed into each others eyes.

"Robin I…. I love you so every much" she said.

Robin was shocked that she said it , now realizing that he in fact did love her.

"Star I love you too" he said.

"Oh Robin…" she sighed and gave him another kiss. Both of them truly happily in love and for once in their lives that enjoyed eachother knowing that nothing could very tear them apart…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Thanks for the awesome reviews really appreciate it.

Recap of Chapter 2:

Robin brought her face close to his and kissed her with all the passion he could find, and she equally did the same. When they ended it they gazed into each others eyes.

"Robin I…. I love you so every much" she said.

Robin was shocked that she said it , now realizing that he in fact did love her.

"Star I love you too" he said.

"Oh Robin…" she sighed and gave him another kiss. Both of them truly happily in love and for once in their lives that enjoyed eachother knowing that nothing could very tear them apart…

Starfire 19

Robin/Nightwing 19

Cyborg 20

Raven 17

Beastboy 17

Chapter 3

Two year later

Soon things started to settle down in the city. Sure they would still fight villains but they always ended up back in jail. As for our favorite superheros their lives couldn't have been better. Cyborg was not dating Bumblebee , Raven and Beastboy well, they have gotten along better and have even been going on dates once in a while. And as for our favorite couple life for them was never better. Since then their love for each other has grown stronger and maybe even more passionate. Robin had even changed his persona name to Nightwing for a more mature superhero. But what they didn't know is that all things come to rest and their real challenge was about to begin….

One fine morning in Jump City and our beloved Teen Titans are getting ready to start their day. Mostly all them were up except the lovely couple.

Inside the Nightwings room (which recently he invited Starfire to share his room together and since they have been sleeping in the same room for over 6 months) the couple were in the bed resting for the day to come. Suddenly Starfire started stirring and blinked her eyes open she felt weight on her waist looked down and there laid the had of her boyfriend. She turned to look at him seeing that he is still resting and she just continued to stare at him for a while.

_How did I ever get so luck to have this amazing man in my life, I have to be the luckiest women in the world._

Suddenly Nightwing began to stir and opened his eyes to see his Star looking directly at him. He moved her closer to his body before snuggling back with her. She giggled and hugged him back.

"Good morning my love, did you sleep well?" she asked

"with you by my side how could I not" he replied

"Did I ever mention that I love waking up to you in the morning and see your eyes they are truly impressive even after you showed them to me over a year ago I could never get enough of them" She sighed.

"Star… if anything my eyes have no comparison to your emerald shiny eyes" he complimented and she giggled.

"Oh Nightwing you never stop amazing me with your words , but we must get up before they come barging in like last time" she insisted.

"Oh Star don't worry a few more minutes wouldn't hurt besides I could think of many things to do with you right now" he wiggled his eyebrows and she started laughing.

"NIGHTWING don't you start we really should…" she said before being interrupted by Nightwing kissing her passionately. They seemed to stay there for along time before he finally pulled back and smiled.

"Do You still think the same way after that…." He asked hopefully to get some from his girlfriend.

"Yes now please get up and maybe we will have time for that later on tonight" she grinned back before getting off the bed and heading towards the bathroom to take a morning shower.

"Awh Star you ruin the fun… where do you think your going Im not finished here" he exclaimed.

She just giggled continuing her journey towards the bathroom not before giving him a show with her ass shaking it a little and shut the door. Robin leaned down against the pillow and sighed.

"She will be the end of me"


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

In the kitchen Beastboy and Cyborg were having their usual battle of Meat and Tofu. At the table sat Raven reading one of her novels while drinking her green tea. She was getting irritated by the second with the yelling going on between her team mates.

"Won't you two ever shut up" she thought.

"Meat, Tofu, Meat, Tofu..." they yelled.

"Won't you two SHUT UP!" she yelled

The room became silent and at the same moment appeared Starfire and Nightwing holding hands but suddenly Nightwing let go and looked shocked that for once it was quiet.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Why don't you tell them they started it" Raven answered while pointing at BB and Cy.

"But Friend Raven, this has never irritated you before, may I ask what is the matter?" Starfire questioned.

"I'm just getting tired of them, I mean seriously by now they could have learned to get along" she said irritated.

"Raven is right we are a team and you two need to stop with these silly fights, just make different meals for both of you and get over it" Nightwing insisted while scrowling at his two friends.

"Fine" they shrugged.

"yay now there will be no more fighting yes, then may we get on with our meal of the day correct?" Starfire asked.

"Of course Star.." Nightwing started to say but was rudely cut off but the alarm.

They all turns towards their heads towards the screen and saw a symbol that haunted each of them especially Nightwing.

"Slade" he growled.

"But duude he .. te=he earthquake..." BB started.

"No one could have survived that" Cyborg ended.

Nightwing marched over and checked to answer the video request. There was his worst enemy, the one that haunted him, and can never really be at rest with him around.

"Why hello Robin how is my favorite apprentice doing, long time no see" Slade said.

"Im not your apprentice and what are you up to?" he responded.

"Ahh I see you haven't changed " he turns towards the others who just stood there staring " hello titans Raven I see you haven't changed, Beast boy still childish as ever, Cyborg how is the system doing getting better since I last hacked it, and how could I forget the lovely Starfire as beautiful and naive as always." he said.

"Enough talk what have you got planned this time" Robin growled.

"Relax Robin all at it's due course" Slade said calmly.

The screen went blank and Nightwing pounded his fists against the keyboard.

"Nightwing are you alright" Starfire said worried that he might go back to his old ways.

"Yeah I got to get back to work" he said and walked out of the room not before giving Starfire a kiss on the forehead and left without saying a word.

"Well like always there he goes shutting us out of his life" Cyborg stated.

"No, I worry about this time, Slade came back into our lives again. I fear that everything up to now will be destroyed and Nightwing will go back to ignoring us ... em again" Star sighed.

"Awh come on Star you know that's not true Robin loves you and he wouldn't do that to you, he just needs a little time to sort this out" Beastboy reassured.

"Oh I hope your right" she said. But couldn't get rid of the feeling that things were going to be different from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Why now, why did you have to come back after all this time! Now that I'm finally happy you decide to ruin it all" Nightwing thought.

For hours now he had been locked up in his room thinking about how horrible the events had turned out. Remembering all the good times that have happened up until this morning, all ruined because of one man.

"Oh Star... can anything ever be the easy, I just wanted a life without worries, were we can be happy and enjoy each other to the fullest" he thought. Knowing that it was a possible anymore. Suddenly someone knocked on the door interrupting him of his thoughts.

"Nightwing, honey please I know you are doing the hurting but please I just want to comfort you ... may I enter your room?" Star insisted.

"Star... (sigh) come in" Nightwing said.

Starfire entered quietly and walked slowly towards Nightwing and hugged him like no tomorrow. For a while they stayed in that position and Nightwing felt his uniform soak up with water.

"Hey what's wrong? Baby, are you okay?" he asked.

"I fear you will go back to you ways and I'm scared that you will forgetabout us and hide away from me.." she cried

"Hey that's never going to happen again Star, I won't, I promised remember, besides I love you and I won't do the same mistake twice okay" reassured.

She looked at him and wasn't sure if to believe a word that he saying. He saw her face expression and knew she was having doubts.

"I don't blame her afterall what happened I wouldn't believe me either" he thought.

'I promise, now come here I know what will cheer up up" he said.

"He suddenly picked her up and squealed and he dumped her on his bed and got on top of her and started tickling her. She started laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

"Night..wing.. s-stop... it t-tickles ...I...c-can't t-take it anymore" Star laughed.

He stopped and looked at her, leaned in and kissed her with all he could. She responded quickly, to them it seemed like hours was only a few minutes before they pulled apart. Starfire gazed into his mask and she had the urge to take it off but respected that. Just as he was about to go for another kiss. The alarm rang and they both sprang apart and ran towards the living room and meet the others.

When they got there Nightwing asked "Who is it this time?"

"Its Cinderblock" Cyborg said.

"Titans Go" Nightwing yelled.

They suddenly rushed off towards the garage. Nightwing on his N-cycle, BB and Cyborg in the T-Car and Starfire and Raven flying above once they reached the city. They saw that Cinderblock was trying to steal money from the bank.

"Freeze" Nightwing shouted.

This only made Cinderblock more mad and charged towards them. "Titans Go" Nightwing shouted and charged, bringing out his bo staff and hitting Cinderblock only confusing him for a moment. Suddenly he was hit with starbolts and Cyborg's sonic cannon. Raven used her powers to throw at him anything she could hold. Beastboy then changed into a T-rex and pushed Cinderblock down. When the smoke cleared Cinderblock was still down thinking they won, suddenly he got back up and grabbed Starfire who was the closest and threw her across and crashed into a building. She tried to get back uo but something was blocking her from using her powers. Suddenly her stomach began to ache and she didn't know what was happening to her.

Nightwing rushed to her side looking worried "Starfire are you okay, what happened are you hurt?" he asked.

" I am not okay, Nightwing my powers there not working, and my stomach feels horrible am dizzy and I have a headache Nightwing what is wrong with me" she asked.

"okay just relax and stay here don't try to move and when were done fighting we will take you back to the tower and get you checked okay sweetheart" he assured.

"okay go kick the butt" She cheered.

Within a few minutes the fight was over and Nightwing rushed back towards Star picked her up and headed towards the T-Car and placed her in the back and buckled her in and kissed her and reassured her that everything was okay. Once they got back to the tower they all rushed towards the medical bay and placed her on one of the beds and started to run some tests to see what was the matter with their beloved teammate. After a few hours Cyborg gathered everyone up to see what had gone wrong.

"Well after running some tests, I found that Starfire is ..."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't added any new chapters lately I've been sorta busy with college life that I didn't have time to upload but here is a new chapter.

Disclaimer: I DON'T own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 6

"Starfire is pregnant" Cyborg exclaimed.

"What!" Robin yelled.

"Dude, what were you guys doing?" Beastboy questioned.

"Wow never saw that coming" stated Raven.

"Oh Xhal!" Starfire gasped.

"Yup and it appears that she is already one month" Cyborg said.

'On our anniversary how could I have been so stupid" Robin thought.

"Robin, may I ask what is it that you are thinking about?" Starfire questioned.

"Guys can I have a few minutes alone with Star, so that we can talk privately?"Robin asked.

Once everyone left the tension in the room thickened. Robin turned towards Starfire and his expression was one that she meant trouble and she didn't like it.

"Robin what is the matter?" Starfire asked.

"What's the matter, your PREGNANT to start off , that night we were careless and now its come back to haunt us" Robin yelled.

"Robin I know we made a mistake, but please just calm down. Don't think that I'm not worried too. Yes we made a mistake but Robin I love you and I know that together we will get through this, my love." Starfire reasoned with him.

She put her hands on both his cheeks and leaned in to kiss him, Robin didn't respond back immediately but eventually gave up and kissed him back. Once they pulled away they gazed at each other. Robin sighed.

"Fine Star, yes we can go through with this together, I just worry that I can't protect you as much as before your powers are failing and that means you can't go on missions and ... " Robin said worried.

"Honey relax I know and I'll take care of myself and the baby while your out 'kicking the butt' okay? Starfire reassured.

"Okay..." Robin gave in. After a few seconds he hugged her and said

"Star were having a baby" he sounded excited.

"I know oh and you will be a great father for our child as well" she assured.

"You will be an amazing mother too, sweetheart. I promise to always protect you and our child" he promised.

"Oh Robin I know you will" she said and kissed him. But the moment was ruined as the others decided to come into the room.

"So what did you guyd decide" Cyborg asked them.

"Were going to keep it, if you guys don't mind, I know it is alot to ask..." Robin explained.

"Nah of course its fine were friends afterall and we'll help you protect your child since its part of the family now" Cyborg insisted while the other two members nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh thank you friends, I'm most certain that with all of us working together the baby will be most happy." Star said.

Later on they were all eating at the table. Robin noticed that Starfire wasn't eating and looked a little pale.

"Starfire sweetheart, are you okay your looking kind of pale" Robin whispered to her.

"I'm just not that hungry that's all and a little tired" she replied.

"But babe you need to eat for our baby, it needs you to maintain healthy afterall" Robin tried to get her to eat.

"Of course I know that but I'm just not hungry right now maybe if I rested then later I might get hungry" Starfire reasoned.

"Okay then lets get you upstairs so that you can sleep" Robin said as he picked her up off her seat and she sighed

"I can walk on my own perfectly fine" Starfire stated.

"I know but its one of the many things I love doing" he answered her.

Starfire just laughed and sighed "Oh Robin".

Once they reached Star's room he entered and laid her on the bed, kissed her and was about to leave when she grabbed his wrist.

"Please stay with me at least until I fall asleep" She pleaded.

"Of course" he replied.

Robin snuggled close to her and in minutes she fell asleep. Once in deep sleep Robin steeped out of the room. Suddenly the alarm rang, he rushed towards the living room and noticed that the others were already there.

"Its slade" Raven stated.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted.

Once they left, Starfire appeared yawning in the living room, looking around she noticed nobody was there. She assumed they were out fighting and was about to go back to her room when an incoming message popped up on the screen. She went towards it thinking it was one of her friends, but instead Slade appeared.

"What do you want?" Starfire asked.

"Well I came to talk to Robin, but it seems your friends are gone, So how are you feeling after yesterdays battle. I assumed you would have been back on your feet by now. Are you ill?" Slade asked.

"That is none of your concern!" she shouted.

"What will Robin say when you can't even fight alongside the team, you are a weak link and soon enough he will get tired of you and throw you out of the tower" he said.

"Your wrong! Robin would never do that, he cares for all of us, he's nothing like you!" She answered.

"If you insist, but just wait the time will come and Robin will get frustrated with the fact that you are useless" he said and signed off the computer.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter readers. Disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 7

Once the rest of the titans got back to the tower, they notice everything looks normal.

"You guys I'm going to go check on Starfire" Robin said.

Robin headed towards Starfire's room and didn't find her there. He ran towards the living room to tell the others. When suddenly he stops and stares at his door, he heard whimpering coming from inside. He punches the code and enters his room. On the bed he saw Starfire crying her eyes out. Robin rushed towards her.

"Starfire baby, whats wrong please tell me what's wrong?" he insisted.

"Oh Robin it's Slade..." she said.

"SLADE was he here... what did he want?" he interrupted her.

"Oh Robin he said the most horrible things to me " she cried.

"Star what did he say? Tell me please, I swear when I find him he will pay! But first explain to me how it happened first" Robin said.

"Oh well, once you and our friends left, I went to the living room and a essage came in I thought it was you checking in on me, but it was him, and he explained how he wanted to talk to you but instead he told me ...he told... me that.." she couldn't continue because she bursted out crying. Robin tried to comfort her but was angry.

'What could he have possibly said to make her so sad' he thought.

"Star what did he say" he asked her once more.

"He told me you would do the feeding up with me and wouldn't want me to be part of the team anymore because im so useless" she cried

"What! that bastard when I get my hands on him..." he yelled

"Robin noooooo... he could hurt you please I couldn't take it if you got hurt" she said worried.

"Star I'm not going to get hurt I promise okay, I will be here to protect you" Robin reassured.

Starfire sighed and leaned into him even more he sighed and hugged to to comfort her. After a few minutes Robin realized that her breathing was steady and came to the conclusion that she fell asleep. He laid her on the bed and snuggled with her but laid there thinking of Starfire's words. He knew he would never do that to her, he loved her too much for that. After Starfire's encounter with Slade he knew he had to step up his game and protect her even more now that she was pregnant. He couldn't stop thinking that he had to protect that secret form Slade or he would use it to his advantage. Suddenly Starfire was shaking in her sleep, knowing that she was having a nightmare, he tried to calm her down but only resulted into her tossing and turning even more.

"Starfire wake up!" Robin shouted.

Her eyes snapped open realizing that she wasn't in any harm. She saw Robin and hugged him.

"Oh Robin I had a 'mare of night' and .."She couldn't finish because she started to cry.

"Star it's okay, sweetheart I'm here all comfort you I promise" he sweared.

"Robin don't ever leave me I couldn't go on if you left me alone" she sniffled.

"Oh Star don't think like that, it will never happen I promise" he said.

Suddenly a knock came to the door.

"Come in" Robin yelled.

Raven entered the room.

"I just came to check on you, you were gone for a long time I thought something came up" Raven said

She noticed Starfire's condition. "Starfire are you feeling alright" she asked.

Starfire turned towards her an just nodded her head. Raven knew she was lying so she turned towards Robin and raised an eyebrow at him he sighed.

"Star had an encounter with Slade while we were away from here even if it wasn't physical contact he sent a video message intended for me and said awful things to her and it's been troubling her ever since" Robin explained.

"Oh Starfire are you feeling better" Raven asked.

"Yes friend Raven, Im the better now" She said timidly.

"Starfire you know its bad for you to sulk around especially when your pregnant, have you eaten since we left" she scrowled.

"oh no the baby" Star yelled.

"Star relax im sure its fine why don't we take you to the kitchen and get food in your tummy" Robin said.

Robin lifted her up and walked towards the door with Raven right behind him.

"One question, you don't think Slade knows she's pregnant after their video chat do you? she asked Robin.

"I don't know but for our sakes let's hope not" he said while hugging Starfire


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In Slades layer he was sitting on his chair looking at Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload.

"Soon the time for my plan would be put into action, and I will have a new apprentice" he sneered.

8 months later:

The teen titans were anxious anyday now Starfire could have their baby any day now. Robin was with Starfire on the couch dicussing baby names.

"Robin what do you think oh Alexander for a boy?" she asked.

"It's a perfect name but what if its a girl?" he reasoned with her.

"Well if it is then maybe Mari" she said.

"Like my mother, oh Star I love it" he hugged her.

"I knew you would, Robin I have a question I know its for your safety but why do you cover your eyes don't you trust me me enough to at least uncover your eyes? she timidly asked.

"Star you know... fine but only a peek okay" he gave in.

"yay" she reached up for the mask, her hands on both tips of the mask. When suddenly the alarm rang. he quickly took her hands from his face and rushed towards the main frame. The rest of the team came barging through the door.

"Titans we got three criminals on the loose attacking different areas so Raven you take Plasmas, Cyborg and Beastboy you take care of Overload, and I'll handle Cinderblock Titans MOVE!" Robin commanded his team.

Starfire saw each of her friends leave the door one by one. Suddenly Robin stopped turned towards her and ran to her.

" I'll be back soon okay we'll continue this later I promise" he answered.

"Please be careful out there okay?"

"Always" he reached towards her and kissed her and left running towards the door.

Raven got to the crime scene and realized that there was really nothing of value where Plasmas was attacking.

Plasmas started attacking, and Raven started fighting .

Beastboy and Cyborg arrived to their crime scene.

"Something don't feel right here" Cyborg stated looking around.

"yeah dude I totally get how you feel, something ain't right" Beastboy agreed.

Suddenly Overload appeared and attacked to the two titans.

Robin already finished battling Cinderblock and was about to report to the other titans, when he got a video message from Star. He opened his communicator and saw someone he didn't expect.

"Hello Robin"

"Slade where's Starfire" he insisted.

"Oh she is right here say hello Starfire" the screen showed Starfire tied up and blindfolded. Screaming behind her holdings.

"Let her go" Robin screamed, already fearing for her safety and their child.

"Funny I expected to take one but I got a 2 for 1 sale instead, I really never expected her to be expecting I think a congradulations is in order" Slade laughed.

"Please Slade I'll do anything, but just don't hurt her" Robin pleaded.

"oh that ship has sailed, now theres is a new request that I bargain for I want the child for an apprentice and of course he can't live without it's mother so I'll keep her as well and I'll be the new father and raise him as mine own " Slade stated.

"I won't let that happen" Robin yelled

"Looks like time is on my side, good bye Robin" Slade ended the video.

Robin quickly got on his R-cycle and tried to locate the other titans.

"Titans, Starfire is in trouble meet back at the tower Robin out" he commanded.

By the time they got back the team rushed towards the main room. They saw nothing out of the ordinary. Raven found the note on the table and handed it to Robin he read it out loud.

" Dear Robin, I took two of the most precious things from you oh don't worry they will live comfortably by my side maybe one day I can get Starfire to fall in love with me and forget about all of you. Your baby will be my future apprentice and will fight against you soon. So sad it had to end this way, ta-ta Titans" read Robin.

"Dammit this is all my fault I should have known this was a trap" Robin yelled

"Robin we'll find her, we promise Starfire will return" Raven insisted.

"Yeah man everything will be okay" Cyborg reassured.

"Yeah dude Starfire didn't give up on us and we won't give up on her either" Beastboy said.

A week later

"Slade please let me go, the baby needs its father" Starfire pleaded while holding her baby in her arms.

"Starfire I have had enough, Wintergreen lock them up" Slade shouted.

Soon enough Wintergreen grabbed Starfire and opened one of the cells grabbed the baby and threw Starfire in the cell and locked her up.

Starfire started yelling "NO my baby give her back to me PLEASE"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, unless you don't stay quiet you won't see it again" Slade promised.

Starfire obeyed not wanting nothing to happen to her baby, she hated that Robin couldn't be here when the baby was born

'Oh Robin please come get me soon' she thought.


	9. Author's Review

Sorry I know i haven't posted recently but Im sorta having a writer's block plus I have finals this week so I been all over the place. Please have patience and I promise that soon I bring out chapter 9. Thanks to all the readers for your support I really makes me happy that you guys love my story so much I can't thank you enough for all your reviews. Hope to post soon

Your Author, MickeyLuv12


End file.
